Courage The Cowardly Dog: Eposide 55, Season 4
by strong man
Summary: Katz it a homeless cat in case your wondering and trying to find his place in the middle of nowhere but Courage ain't gonna fall under his seam but his owners has even his most trusted computer, will Courage see the light in him? Goose God is just about fed up with Eustace's truck and finally figured out what he was really after...another goose.


**_This is my new story of my second absolute favorite 90's cartoon, Courage The Cowardly Dog and most likely my only story I'll ever do  
Three songs contained in this story: Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake and For Now, Beside You by Marianas Trench_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Courage/Katz, Le Quack/Goose God **(Slash)  
**  
 ** _Dates:_** September 15 and 14 2015

 ** _Rated:_** K+

In the middle of nowhere was the exact same old day, Eustace was sitting in his red leather old-fashioned couch reading his boring newspaper while Muriel was rocking in her rocking-chair holding and petting Courage who sighed himself to sleep until the television came on in a mysteries and the same old reporter.

"Oh my...that's strange" She said but Eustance just kept reading so she shrugged her sounders and her and Courage paid attention.  
"Breaking depressing news; joining me today is a very strange homeless animal named Katz" The man said and gave the microphone to the cat.

"Oh my...what a poor thing" Muriel said gasping while the cat told his saddening story on how he travled from home to home until he has given up, The woman was feeling really bad for the lost soul.

Eustace just grunted the page of his newspaper not caring about anything but himself "I'm hungry" He said not taking his eyes off of the paper. Muriel asked if Courage wanted something to eat.

The toy beagle shook his head and went upstairs likely doing something important on the computer. Muriel just shrugged her shoulders once again before humming into the kitchen.

Eustace flipped his newspaper to the next page like he was hearing silence. Meanwhile upstairs, Courage did not trust Kats one bit so he began typing "News report; Katz on Television".

"Awww yes, the mysterious scammer Katz...it apparently seems that he is trying to redeem himself" The Computer said with his profile and Courage thought that Kat's transformation has gotton to him as well like it did with his owners so he got up from the chair and gone back downstairs.

Meanwhile up in the clouds, Goose God was sitting with his soon to be ex-wife (truck) looking at the sky sighing "You know what...I need a real lover who would cuddle with me.

Note that he tried to make it work with Eustace's truck but he didn't do him justice at all, it felt dead and not alive.  
He made a raincloud over his head while sitting on the edge and sighed as the rain ran down his toga and made his hair wet.

He would go for after Muriel again but she rejected him plus what he was really looking for is another goose until he saw something driving, it was a truck with a even better horn then the previous one but inside the vehicle contained a handsome, charming goose like himself though not as beautiful in his point of view.

"Dose my eyes deceive me" He started at the truck "That magnificent goose would surly be mine" He putting a hand on his heart feeling it beating then quickly went to his chariot "I must get closer to observe him" He said before honking.

While Le Quack was driving along the road, Goose God was riding his chariot into the cornfield pretending he was badly hurt then Le Quack who was now a nurse heard the fatal cry of another wounded goose making him stop.

"Ca c'était quoi" He said looking out to his right then got out with him toolbox, he went through corn to corn uncovering the path until he spotted a goose just like him but no goose he had ever seen before.

Le Quack quickly out his stethoscope and placed in on his chest but as he was heading for his heart, one beat had made a boom sound.  
"Qu'était-ce" He said putting away his stethoscope and picked up his toolbox before getting up as there was nothing more he could do but as he made his way back to his truck, a hand was grabbed his shoulder forcing the former evil goose to turn around.

What he saw was a miracle but there were no burses or cuts only the Goose God posing and flexing his muscles with a bright light and opera shining down on him plus the wind blowing through his hair as well as a graceful smile.

All this showing off was starting to make him sweat so Le Quack tugged on his bow-tie while nervous, letting the sweat slip through all with a cracked smile. He was too shallow to say anything to him so he just went back to his truck.

"Mister...please, come and join me as my queen" Goose God said getting down on his one knee holding out a bouquet of flowers" He said in his charming voice.

Your voice is pure and simple...I like it" He said smile while walking towards him as he was persuade by his flirting, he picked up the God and jumped right into his muscular arms like a baby.

"Wait...my truck" Le Quack said pointing at it. "My sweet loving goose, wouldn't you rather have the ruler of the skies then a lifeless vehicle" He said giving the French goose a choice to make while playing with his blue hair.

This lead Le Quack to think twice about his life now that he has turned over a new leaf, he put his hand on his chin going deep into thought" Resume to be a nurse" He looked at his toolbox "or be with my lover" He looked at Goose God who was still holding him and the opera/bright light shined upon him once again.

Le Quack didn't understand the ways of a God but he didn't question him plus he never liked being a nurse anyways but he had to start somewhere and if starting somewhere means being with another goose then let it be shall.

Le Quack nuzzled the other male's muscular chest and prier to the touch, Goose God kindly took into conclusion that he had made his decision then happily honked with glee but while the French was not used to it, he will over time but he covered his ears until then.

"Come my darling goose, our chariot awaits" He said forming a cloud beneath his feet, "Oh my...what an amazing power you have" Le Quack said.

"Well, I'm a God...so" He said as the cloud levitated off of the ground leaving the truck and box behind but Goose God conjured up two lightening bolts and aimed and thrown the at the targets. They were totally destroyed.

Courage was looking outside cause he heard the BOOM but couldn't make it out what it was and got put a telescope to see more clearly, it was Goose God carrying Le Quack to his home in the skies.

The toy beagle had never predicted this to ever happen but he certainly wasn't surprised by it cause those two wouldn't stop hurting him nor his family...he didn't blame Goose God though he was sweet and innocent, he was really very annoying.

To celebrate the two gooses departure, Courage excitedly got into his happy dance for the first time in his life and threw confetti into the air of various colors.

 ** _I'm_ _not sure if this turned out good to match the shows qualities but I did what I can if not...probably cause I'm a bit rusty._**


End file.
